ASKR: The begining
by JMB4-01
Summary: Four mercenaries are sent to beacon academy at the request of Ozpin. As the peace that Remnant has know for so long starts to slowly fade away, the four struggle to accept their new life. (Takes place one year before RWBY volume 1) (OCxVelvet) (I suck at summaries)
1. Prolouge

**Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic so don't flip-out if it sucks.**

 **Also this story takes place one year, post RWBY: Volume 1**

 **OC's are mine all others are property of Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

The rain poured down heavily on the rooftops of Atlas. People sat inside their homes, grateful to be out of the torrential downpour. Four characters in particular sat in an enclosed office, all clad in the standard grey jumpsuit worn by Atlas prisoners. With their hands cuffed firmly behind their backs they all stared with hardened expressions at the one way glass in front of them, occasionally casting glances around the room. That is all but one of them who took to constantly looking around with an arrogant smirk and one raised eyebrow.

Behind the black glass stood General James Ironwood, the leader of the Atlesian military. Next to him stood Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"Ozpin, are you sure about this? These men can't be trusted." Ironwood said with a sigh.

"Come now, James. I believe they deserve at least a shot at redemption. Besides its four fewer things you have to worry about." Ozpin said in his usually cool tone.

"Very well. But when this plan goes south, don't say I didn't warn you." Replied Ironwood, before walking into the small interrogation room, gesturing for Ozpin to follow.

As they entered Ozpin shut the door and stood next to it in the shadows while Ironwood sat in a chair directly in front of the group, silently and sourly taking in the small band of misfits before him.

The smirking man could be identified as, Alderias "Skrello" Finnick. He had a height of about 5'7 and a medium build. His jet black hair was neatly combed back and cut just above the base of his neck. His face was clean shaven accenting his sharp toned face and dark brown, almost black, eyes all of which worked together to make his unceasing smile slightly more psychopathic looking.

The next in line was a slightly taller man named, Regma "Valentine" Blackert. He could be clearly identified by his unmissable, Blood red eyes. The red color was not restricted to his irises however, as his entire pupil was in fact the same color. His shaven hair was light brown, he had no facial hair, and by the way his face was set in an expression of tempered annoyance, anyone could tell he wished he were somewhere else.

The massive man next to him expressed his feeling quite differently however and was visibly fuming. His name was, Klaus Grummer, and he was NOT happy. He towered over the others in the room with a dwarfing 6'9. He had dark green eyes, his hair was a dark red, and cut into a short Mohawk. Along with this he sported a trimmed beard, sideburns, and mustache which failed to cover up his angry sneer.

The last man at the table was, Scott Slauger. He stood about 5'11, with almost bulging muscles. He had dark blonde hair which was cut into a excessively short crew cut. His face was also scruffy with the beginnings of a beard growing out around his mouth. He stared straight ahead while his index finger tapped continually on the back of his chair.

Ironwoods face remained like stone as he looked at the unsavory faces. He sighed in frustration and disagreement at what he was about to do.

"I suppose I'll get right to the point." He said sharply. "You four are to be released from Atlas custody and re-,"

"So no firing squad then?" Finnick abruptly interjected.

Ironwood scowled before continuing, "No, unfortunately. As I was saying your being relocated to Beacon Academy in Vale."

"Wait, what? The school? Why are you sending us there?" Finnick asked incredulously.

Ozpin then stepped out of the shadow near the door and spoke, "Let's just say that it's for rehabilitation purposes."

"Um, I don't suppose it's too late to ask for that firing squad is it?"

* * *

 **I know its crapy writing but bear with me. Also in following chapters I will be referring to my OC's with their last names. When they are conversing with other characters I will use either their nick names, last names, or first names.**


	2. The Arrival

**Welcome to chapter two! Just for simplicity here's a list of my OC's as they stand.**

 **Alderias "Skrello" Finnick. (Who I will be referring to as Skrello)**

 **Regma "Valentine" Blackert. (Who I will refer to as Valentine)**

 **Klaus Grummer. (Who I will refer to as Klaus)**

 **Scott Slauger. (Who I will refer to as Scott)**

 _"Don't wait until the conditions are perfect to begin. Beginning makes the conditions perfect."_

-Alan Cohan

"Well it could always be worse." Skrello said sharply.

There had been a heated argument going on between him and Scott for nearly the entire ride to Vale. Valentine had succeeded in zoning out on the conversation and had fallen asleep in his seat, or at least that was what it looked like. Klaus was intently glaring at the two while occasionally throwing in his opinion, which no one was really listened too.

They were sitting in the back of a Bullhead, off to the side there were about seven guards watching them intently. All of which the mercenaries promptly ignored.

"How could this be worst?!" Scott said. "We are being sent to an academy that is home to hundreds, if not thousands, of huntsmen and huntresses. And we are going to be there for a grand total of FOUR YEARS, four years Skrello!"

"They also haven't given us our weapons back." Klaus chimed in with his deep rumbling voice. This time Skrello acknowledged his statement.

"Yeah, well at least we got our normal clothes back. And it's not like were in jail."

"Well we might as well be. Like I said, we're going to be surrounded by hundreds of Huntsmen and huntresses in training, and if we make just one slip up ol' General Iron-head is gonna send us right back to prison. If you ask me, we'd of been better off staying where we were." Scott shot back.

"You are the biggest pessimist ever, Scott. Look on the bright side….." Nothing but the humming of the engines was heard for a few seconds after Skrello's statement.

"You fill me with confidence." Said Scott, unimpressed.

Suddenly, pilot started talking through the Bullhead speakers.

"Listen up scumbags, I'm only going to say this once. We just entered Vales airspace, per the Generals orders we are to drop you off at the school. However, we are not to go with you any farther then the Bullhead ramp. But let me make myself clear, if you cause any trouble we will not hesitate to sedate you and fly you right back to Atlas."

"Um, Okaaaay," said Skrello.

Ten minutes later they were docked at Beacons landing pad. Valentine had awoken from his supposed slumber and now all four were standing on the platform staring at the massive structure before them.

"Well you have to give 'em points for impressiveness."

"No argument here." Valentine responded in his slightly raspy voice.

Klaus turned and looked at the bullhead as it slowly flew away. "Looks like it's just us. What do we do now?"

"First we get directions. And Since there does not appear to be anyone here to greet us I suppose we ought to ask someone." Skrello stated confidently.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? I would prefer not to draw attention ourselves, if it's at all possible." Valentine interjected.

"Oh, don't be such a Debby-downer V. Besides it's not like asking one or two people for directions is going to get us arrested."

Despite Valentines uncertain expression Skrello started marching forward.

"Now come on, there's got to be someone around here who knows where we're supposed to go. Ah, that girl looks trustworthy."

Scott shook his head slowly as Skrello started to converse with a young girl in a black, brown, and gold almost punk looking outfit. He started walking forward, looked up to the sky and said quietly, "We are so doomed."


	3. New Friends?

**To anyone who actually reads these, sorry the update took so long I've been having a bit of a busy summer.**

* * *

" _If friendship is your weakest point, then you are the strongest person in the world." – Abraham Lincoln_

* * *

"So this is Beacon? Sure is noticeable enough." Coco contemplated, observing the massive castle-like structure that was Beacon Academy. Her face remained impassive as she took in her surroundings.

The sun was high in the sky as the huntress-in-training stood in the middle of the academy campus. In spite of the bright sun and cloudless sky it wasn't exactly warm. The temperature couldn't have been more than fifty degrees when Coco arrived.

"Pardon me, miss." Said a smooth, sharp, almost cheery voice. Coco tilted her black sunglasses down slightly to get a better look at the person who addressed her.

The first thing she noticed was the stark white skull mask that covered the front of his face, only letting his piercing pale blue eyes stare through. He wore a grey long sleeve button down shirt, a black striped vest, black leather gloves, and a white bow tie that matched his mask, all covered by a long black trench coat that ran down past his knees to end half way down his calves. And finally, too top it all off, was a black wide brim fedora, which rested lightly on top of his jet black hair.

"You wouldn't happen to know where new students are meant to go would you?" His precise voice seemed to slice through the air like a razor. Coco was immediately on guard, although her outward appearance stayed the same.

She raise her right eye brow slightly as she replied. "Miss?"

"I could call you Madame if you like."

She frowned slightly, "No."

"I mean no disrespect." He then paused for a moment before continuing, "I'm Skrello, by the way." He said in a light tone, slightly bowing his head and sticking out his hand.

Coco let out a sigh, he didn't seem villainous by any means although she would have to check news reports and wanted lists later. Just in case.

She grasped and shook his hand firmly. "Coco," she replied, black sunglasses staring into ice blue eyes.

"And no, I don't know where first years are supposed to go. You a new student here?"

He smiled, "That I am, and you?"

This made Coco somewhat confused. She wasn't quite sure what she thought about the fellow, but something about the way carried himself told her that he was no stranger to combat. Something about his eyes and his voice just screamed 'UNTRUSTWORTHY'. Yet at the same time he was all too eager to engage in conversation with her, and wasn't entirely unpleasant to speak too. But what really put her mind in turmoil was the realization that he didn't have a single weapon on him. And why in the world would someone attending a combat school not be carrying any weapons. This made her think that he was in fact a first year and simply had no idea what he was doing, but yet those eyes. As she looked at them it seemed like they were gazing into her very soul.

Despite all her thoughts she remained impassive as she replied with a bland, "Same."

"Well then, perhaps will be seeing more of each other in the future. Good day." He bowed ever so slightly and tipped his fedora before departing.

Coco just stared as he walked off into the crowd of students. "Well, that was…..interesting."

* * *

About ten seconds later Skrello had returned to his comrades, the conversation that had just transpired already forgotten as he joined the small circle the other three had created, while starting to talk. As was his custom.

"Well, I think I just made a brand new friend. Or at least someone I can refer too if we need something later."

"Did you find out where we're supposed to go?" Scott asked, not caring to mince words.

"Not really. But hey, you can at least give me points for trying."

At that moment a female voice started speaking through the PA system.

"All first year students please report to the coliseum immediately."

"And there you go." Said Skrello, turning to look haughtily at Scott.

"Just one question; where the heck is the coliseum." He shot back.

"It's called 'Following the crowd'." Valentine said, not bothering to look back at them as he walk after the mass of students.

Skrello crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes as he walked. "Jeez, what's got him in such a bad mood?"

* * *

Coco was standing in the large (Bland, if you were to ask her) room known as 'The Coliseum'. She was currently sitting on one of the small tables in the back of the room, surveying all the students, when she caught sight of the guy from earlier. Except this time he had three others with him, all looking very mismatched and very uncomfortable.

The first of the three Carried himself as if saying _'I don't trust any of you.'_ He was wearing a grey beanie which slightly sloped down the side of his head, accented by dark-orange tinted goggles. Accompanying these were a blue turtle neck shirt, dark blue jeans, Black boots, and a black unzipped leather jacket.

The second man towered over the rest like a castle. His clothes were rather plain. Black ball cap, brown tee-shirt underneath a sleeveless denim vest. Grey cargo pants, and black combat boots. On his hands were a pair of fingerless combat gloves. He also sported a sort of lopsided sneer that, rather than saying _'I don't trust you'_ said _'I hate you'_.

The last one's mood was different though, he would give occasional nods and hello's to passing students though no looking exactly friendly. Unlike the others he didn't have anything on his head to cover up his dark red hair, which was styled into a crew cut. His clothes were nothing out of the ordinary, dark green tee-shirt underneath a weathered brown jacket. Grey sneakers with laces tucked in, Blue jeans, and an old red backpack slung over his shoulders.

All of them were of course carrying small duffel bags, but that was to be expected. And once again, none of them carried weapons. She, as well as everyone else in the room, were brought out of their thoughts as the head master started to speak.

* * *

"Greetings all, you have come here in pursuit on knowledge, to learn to follow in the footsteps of many huntsmen and huntresses who risk their lives to keep the four kingdoms safe from harm. After tonight the road will only get more difficult."

Skrello heard a few students gulp almost comically, and had to resist the urge to yawn just for the sake of showing them up.

"You must learn to adapt and survive through-out your four years at this school. Tomorrow your journey will begin with your initiation and during which you will be assigned teammates and dorms. Tonight however you will all be lodging in the lunch hall. Remember tomorrow may turn out to be quite taxing, so," he smirked, "don't stay up too late."

After that, the woman who spoke over the PA earlier started directing students to where they would be bunking. As he walked Skrello couldn't contain his grin and his rush of excitement. As much as he would rather not exchange one prison for another, he simply could not resist a challenge.

His grin grew wider under his mask, "Oh, this is going to be fun!"

* * *

 **Ta-da! I actually finished another chapter! Please send me any comment you have on the story, whether it be about writing, spelling, or grammar, especially grammar. It's one of the things I suck at.**

 **Also just so it's clear I probably won't be updating often. Writing isn't my main hobby, it's just something I like to do when an idea pops into my head.**

 **If there's anything you want me to add to this story like OC's and such just let me know. I won't be putting detailed descriptions of the canon RWBY characters in though, since people probably already know what they look like.**


	4. Bullies

**Hi there, people.**

 **As you can see it has been about a month or two since my last update. This is what I meant when I said I wouldn't be updating often.**

 **I don't own RWBY or RWBY characters. I do however own my OC's and the storyline.**

* * *

" _We can't help everyone, but everyone can help someone." –_ Ronald Regan

* * *

The Food Hall was crowded, much too crowed for Valentines liking. The rest of his 'team' had settled down in a corner of the hall, backs to the wall and facing the rest of the student body. Old habits die hard.

Valentine himself preferred not to just sit and wait for something to happen and had taken to walking through the packed room, he never was the patient one of the group. Unfortunately it was virtually impossible to move two feet without bumping into someone or tripping on someone's sleeping bag. At least, that's the way it seemed to him.

Eventually he made his way to the far left of the food hall and to a seemingly unnoticed set of double doors, neatly tucked behind a protruding portion of the wall. The doors in question opened into a secluded hallway which ran for about twenty yards before making a sharp left turn.

' _hm, empty. Students must be occupied doing…..whatever it is there doing.'_ Valentine then turned back to look into the mass of teenagers. _'Didn't know there were even this many kids in Vale, Ha.'_ He scoffed lightly to himself before turning down the long hallway. A long walk by himself always seemed to let him think clearly, and there were some things that he needed to think about. For instance, what in the wide, wide word were they doing in a school for huntsmen?

He knew of course that Ozpins proposal to go to Beacon instead of spending what the rest of life in prison was a good one. Even if he was only days away for a breakout plan. He knew that posing as Huntsmen-in-training would guarantee an exponentially higher percentage of freedom than a Federal Prison in Atlas. Although to Valentine it seemed like he was only trading one prison for another.

He had just turned the corner which revealed another long hallway, both sides with what would appear to be doors placed at random. As he began to walk he started thinking about tomorrow. Their initiation would begin their four year aggravation which, according to Ozpin, would be used to rehabilitate them before releasing them back into Remnant. Of course, there was no guarantee from Ironwood that after graduating they wouldn't simply be taken back into custody.

"Best not to take chances." He mumbled quietly to himself. It would be prudent to have a backup plan, just in cast. The first thing that came to mind was getting out of Beacon before graduation. They might attempt to fake their deaths at initiation tomorrow, although that would only draw more attention to them and that was something they would prefer to avoid. He ran through a few more scenarios before coming upon a singularly ridiculous one. If a massive catastrophe were to happen in Vale, like say an invasion of sorts, then Beacon would be a main target. The resulting chaos would give them enough cover to get to a safe house and lay low for a while. Unfortunately Invasions were slightly hard to come by in this time of 'peace'.

Peace. Valentine scoffed at the idea. What they were living in wasn't peace. That was a lie developed by politicians and other so called 'leaders' to make people feel as though they were safe. But the true was they weren't. Grimm were growing more prominent in the wilderness, small time crime was spreading like wildfire, and the White Fang were amassing more support by the day. But that's where people like him came into play. Paid massive amounts of money by local government to run down these parasites and neutralize them. Suicide missions were all they really were though. And even the best of the best can only work so fast.

It was at this point that Valentine realized that, instead of walking, he was simply standing in the middle of the hallway, and he promptly started walking. It was at this moment that he heard a sharp muffled scream. Ordinary people wouldn't have heard it, but Valentine was no ordinary person. His combat instincts, which years upon years of constantly looking over his shoulder had burned into his mind, automatically kicked in and he kept walking forward.

* * *

Velvet lay on the floor inside a small closet, tears in her eyes and a firm hand over her mouth. She had come to Beacon out of some miracle that her parents had pulled off, and although she was by no means the best fighter in the world, or even her town, she was determined to make her parents proud and do well at Beacon.

Of course, what she had not counted on was the two Faunus haters on campus. Klein Norkes and Perring Ospers were defiantly the biggest jerks Velvet had ever seen when she confronted them about teasing a cat Faunus boy when she arrived. However, it seemed the two had since decided to make her their new target. And so, while she was walking down a dim hallway, attempting to get away from the noise and prying eyes, she suddenly attacked. And now she found herself in this closet being hit and berated by the two. While the, most likely, last hope of stopping the beating was walking away. Norkes and Ospers were much stronger than her and had no problem keeping her from attempting to scream again.

Her thoughts were cut short when Norkes punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"That's the last time you try to scream, got it?" this time it was Ospers. Whispering through clenched teeth with one hand over her mouth and the other prepared to slap her across the face.

Velvet nodded slowly, tears still falling from her eyes. What happened next made Velvet jump. One minute the two bullies were standing over her preparing to begin their attack again, the next the door seemed to blow open and the two boys were on the ground out cold, and the third two strong arms were picking her up off the ground and setting her upright on a chair.

Suddenly finding her hands free from the bonds keeping her hands behind her back, she swiftly put them to her face and sobbed into them. She continued to sob for a few minutes, her savior standing next to her. Suddenly to frim hands grabbed her forearms and pulled her hands away from her face. Felling slightly ashamed of her tears she turned her heard away looking down at the ground.

"Look at me." A voice rasped to her, sending shivers down her spine. "Look...at…me." The voice came again, and it certainly didn't sound natural.

Reluctantly she looked up. Her breath caught in her throat. She was looking into two blood red orbs that her subconscious slowly recognized as eyes. But there was only one thing going through her immediate thoughts. Fear.

* * *

The walk back to the hall was long and dead silent. Valentine had spent about ten minutes just trying to get the girl to start walking, and after having **his** walk ruined he was not in the mood for talking. Still, he couldn't help but glance at the Faunus girl walking next to him, Valentine Firmly grasping her arm. She stood about five-foot four inches, which was without the long bunny ears that stood atop her head. And if said bunny ears were standing straight, rather than drooping down in an attempt to cover her face, they would have added at least another foot to her height.

Aside from the ears the girl didn't look too much out of the ordinary. While some at the school could be seen in flashy armor of some sort, she was dressed in a pair of plain blue jeans, brown sneakers, a pinkish long sleeve shirt, and a dark brown leather jacket. Her dark brown hair, which fell down to her hips, was in exact color coordination with her brown eyes.

If Valentine wasn't in an irritable mood, he would have been aware of his fleeting thought that this girl was rather lovely, unfortunately he wasn't quite focused on that at the moment. He did however notice that his lack of communication was making the girl even more uncomfortable than she already was, and so he decided to attempt conversation, albeit reluctantly.

"What's your name?" He said suddenly, causing her to jump. He vaguely acknowledged that it didn't come out as reassuring as he hoped.

"V-Velvet, Velvet S-Scarlitina." She said in a slightly high pitch, heavily accented voice.

In all honesty Valentine was surprised that she replied at all. But at least now he had a name to place with the face.

"Piece of advice miss Scarlitina. Either learn how to fight back, or don't go off on your own, their might not be someone there to bail you out next time."

Her eyes stayed glued to the floor as she mumbled a reply. "I can take care of myself."

"Whatever you say." Those were the last words spoken by either of them on their walk back.

* * *

 **You'll probably realize that I have not described Velvet as she looks in canon. I'm not going to tell you exactly why this is as it will be explained later on in the story.**

 **If anyone actually reads this story, please leave review about it as to spelling, grammar, or even just the righting in general.**


	5. Explosive Personality

**Jeepers, I haven't updated in a looooooong time. Yes indeed, I have not died as of yet, although school is bringing me quite close to it.**

* * *

" **Burning a bridge takes too long. I prefer explosives." -** _Unknown_

Footsteps. Rapid footsteps. That was the only sound that permeated the air through the emerald forest. The only sound that Klaus Grummer could hear anyway. The giant man way tearing through the forest at breakneck speeds, grumbling all the way. Although he didn't talk all that much, the intelligence that resided behind his sunken eyes was in fact excessively above that of the average scientist, a fact that he was careful to only reveal to a select few. Yes indeed, Klaus Grummer was not simply the brutish giant many believed him to be.

Currently Grummer's mind was working in overtime, or at least trying too. For some reason his thoughts were being clouded by what was definitely not infuriation. Infuriation that was unquestionably not caused by earlier events. After all being informed that you were to be a participant in a wild Grimm hunt, and then being launched into the emerald forest wasn't exactly what Grummer thought a good day was supposed to be like.

Ozpins ridiculous team picking process didn't help matters either. Pure chance was not something that Grummer put a copious amount of faith in. Especially when it came to deciding who he would be spending the rest of his time with here at the school of Hell-on-Remnant.

Although he couldn't help but smile to himself. Ozpin defiantly had not seen Skrello's odd knack for information gathering coming.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Ok, so here's the deal." Said Skrello, anxiously. As was his custom, he had been up all night scheming. Given that everyone else had been asleep at the time no one really knew what it was about, but it was clear he wanted to get it off his chest. And since he had woken them all up at about one thirty in the morning, Valentine, Grummer, and Scott had figured it would be best to just let him explain his little scheme and then go back to bed._

" _I did some "research" about our little initiation today." He began, "Apparently it's going to be some sort of hunting trip. Several different Grimm spread through the forest, each contestant is assigned one of 'em at random, four contestants per Grimm."_

" _So teams are assembled through chance?" The resonance of Valentines rasping voice cut through the air._

" _Yes, but not until after the hunts finished. As I figure it, the teams are supposed to meet up, kill the grim, and be made a team after the hunt's finished. You don't know who you're going to get until you find your Grimm."_

" _And why, exactly, do we need to know this at one A.M. in the morning?" Asked Scott through half closed eyes. He didn't know where this was going, but what he did know was that he was in no mood for Skrello's antics._

" _Oh, because I just happened to mysteriously be able to ensure that we'll all be on the same team."_

 _Grummer shot him a cynical look and growled an annoyed, "How?" He too, was not in an attitude that was particularly accepting of jokes._

 _Skrello, however, was not to be intimidated, "A good magician never reveals his secrets."_

 _His only response was Grummer flopping back onto his sleeping mat, Scott closing his eyes completely, and Valentine leaning back onto the wall he was propped up against. For some reason he always like to sleep sitting up, Skrello guessed that he was just strange that way._

" _Gee, thanks for the thunderous applause."_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Grummer didn't exactly know how or what Skrello did to get that knowledge, but he supposed he should thank him at some point. He couldn't think about that too much longer thought, the tracker that Ozpin had been kind enough to give him and the other students said that his target was coming up fast. He could already hear the sound of gunfire so it was safe to assume that someone had already engaged it, now he just had to hope that Skrello had actually done whatever it was that he said he had done.

He thundered into a clearing to be welcomed to the sight of Valentine and Scott battling it out with a rather large Ursa Major. Valentine had always been a fan of traditional weaponry, never really getting into transforming combat gear. Therefore, when he got in close he would dish out fast precise strikes with his wakizashi sword, and when he needed range would whip out his automatic machine pistol.

Scott for his part preferred close quarters combat, boxing specifically. However, in spite of this he was not at a loss when at range. His full-arm gauntlets sported a generator built into the back hand area. When needed they would create large or small balls of energy that Scott would procced to hurl at the enemy. In addition he could also create a medium sized, round energy shield on the elbow of his left arm, and had attached energy conductors to the fingertips of his gauntlets to allow him to send jolts of electricity through whoever he could get his hands on.

Grummer, however, liked to think of himself as a simple man. He sported a good-old fashion grenade launcher, a bowie knife that could attach to the end of said grenade launcher, and a pair of serrated brass knuckles that were attached to his gloves. The deciding part of his arsenal however, was his grenades. Weapons of his own design. He had ones utilizing ever kind of dust, flash-bang grenades, gas grenades, and his personal favorite: shrapnel grenades. When detonated they would spray small barbed spikes in every direction. Extremely painful, and extremely difficult to remove. Some might say he was not a nice fighter, his reply to those people was that if they wanted a nice fighter then they should have gotten a nice person.

* * *

Grummer had wasted no time in getting into the fight. He fired several explosives at the Ursa, dealing large amounts of damage. The Grimm was already doomed, but the arrival of Skrello had sealed its fate. He fired short bursts of golden energy bolts from his duel, bayoneted automatic pistols; and before long the creature of Grimm was lying in a disintegrating heap.

"Well, looks like were all back together, eh ' **team'**!? What did I tell ya **'team'**!?" Skrello somehow managed to sound entirely sarcastic and genuinely excited at the same time.

"Enough." Once again, Valentine was the hero of silence among the mismatched group. "Let's get back to the Academy and get this initiation over with."

* * *

" _I. Do. Not. Care."_

Grummer, along with the rest of his 'team', was currently listening to Ozpin slog through the tedious practice of assigning teams. Skrello had apparently found something utterly fascinating about the chandelier hanging over head in the coliseum, where all of the new students were packed into. Scott actually seemed to be interested in the proceedings and Valentine….. Well between those red eyes and orange goggles Grummer could never really figure out where or what he was looking at, or thinking about.

Suddenly Grummer thought he heard his name called, then he was lightly pushed forward by Scott. Next thing he knew he was up on the stage, still grumbling to himself while listening to Ozpin prattle on.

"Regma Blackert, Klaus Grummer, Scott Slauger, Alderias Finnick. You four have passed your initiation with flying colors. Your defeat of the Ursa Major was a product of your excellent team work, and undeniable combat skill. And so in light of your outstanding performance, you are now Team ASKR! Lead by, Alderias Finnick!"

None of them really cared much about the appointed leadership. Skrello had always been their sort of 'unofficial leader'. Although it was clear that the man in question was more than happy about the recognition. Once they were off the stage Skrello turned to the rest of his comrades and stuck out his hand.

"Well boy's. Looks like its official, I look forward to a good four years."

Valentine was the first to grasp Skrello's hand, "I think I speak for all of us when I say, same here."

Scott clapped Skrello on the back hardily, "Yeah, I think I might be able to bring myself to enjoy it here."

Grummer just grunted and grinned. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **Ok, so I changed the initiation slightly from the one in RWBY vol. 1 because I figured it wouldn't be the same every year. And given that this takes place a year before RWBY vol. 1 well….**

 **As usual please read and review about anything that you see. I will try to update as soon as I get the gumption to write another chapter.**


End file.
